Quédate a mi lado
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Squall piensa después de lo sucedido en el espacio y de salvar a su amada. One shot MUY corto, otro de mis fan fics romanticos.


**Me aburría y he escrito este cortito one shot...MUY cortito. No sé que decir...esque este fic tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Ah si! recomiendo leerlo escuchando Love Grows o Where I belong. No sé, es que lo escribí escuchando estas canciones y si lo lees así parece mejor de lo qeu en realidad es xD. **

* * *

Su mente estaba tan oscura como la noche que, hacía ya horas, había caído sobre el Lagunamow, aparcado al exterior del orfanato. Squall Leonhart estaba tumbado en una de las literas de la sala que usaban como dormitorio de la enorme nave.

Pensar, pensar, pensar, a veces parecía que eso era lo único que sabía hacer, dar vueltas a las cosas una y otra vez .Pero últimamente no podía separar su mente de ese asunto.

Lanzarse al espacio a buscarla, un espacio donde no cabía posibilidad de sobrevivir. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no podía vivir sin ella? La verdad, no había pensado en ello, no había pensado ningún "por qué" cuando lo hizo…solo hizo caso a sus sentimientos. Ira, desesperación, impotencia, amor. Eso le había llevado a salir en su búsqueda.

_¿Amor?_

Él no quería estar enamorado. ¿Dónde estaba ese Squall Leonhart imperturbable, insensible e inexpresivo¿Acaso se había desvanecido?

_No sé si eso es bueno o malo. _

No, no quería estar enamorado. Así dependía de los demás, de ella pero…ya era tarde.

_¿Yo enamorado?...no puedo creerlo_

Que extraño pensar en el insociable Squall Leonhart sufriendo así por una mujer, jugándoselo todo por ella. Sí, era amor. Le gustaba estar con ella, su risa, sus ojos, su voz, su piel, sus abrazos…la amaba. No quería depender de los demás pero quería seguir con ella.

_No quiero depender de los demás porque te dejan solo._

Las palpitaciones se le aceleraron momentáneamente. La sola idea de que Rinoa se fuera, que le dejase…

_No, no, no. Esto no sucederá, no dejaré que suceda. La protegeré siempre, soy su caballero._

Pero hay algo que la puede alejar de él y de eso no puede protegerla.

_¿Y si deja de quererme? Si eso ocurriera…_

Si eso ocurriera…le dolería. Le dolería más que cuando se fue Eleone.

Una astilla de desesperación se clavó en su corazón. ¿Cómo impedir que eso ocurra? No podía, de eso no podía protegerla y ya era demasiado tarde para protegerse a si mismo de ese peligro.

Tuvo que moverse en la cama, los nervios afloraban de su interior. ¿Qué pasaría si Rinoa le dejaba? Si se quedaba sin ella, no por un accidente, no por el destino… sino porque ella lo quisiera así. Su mente quedó bloqueada unos minutos.

Suspiró.

_Rinoa…_

Recordó cuando había ido a buscarla al pabellón de la bruja de Esthar. Cuando se abrazaron. Entonces olió su pelo…era un olor tan tranquilizador. Su presencia le calmaba, se sentía tan a gusto abrazándola.

Se giró otra vez sobre la cama. Ahí estaba. Rinoa, durmiendo placidamente a su lado. Debía estar muy cansada, había sido un día agotador. Había ido allí, dónde Squall se había encerrado, después de hablar con ella en el campo de flores al volver del Pabellón. Rinoa había ido a verle, ella también quería estar con él.

Habían estado hablando de cuando se conocieron, de los primeros días en Timber, cuando siempre se discutían y del baile de graduación. Todo había cambiado tanto…antes casi se odiaban y ahora…

Ahora y esos minutos que había estado hablando con ella se había sentido tan…bien. Paz y tranquilidad. Algo que hacía mucho que no sentía era lo único que cabía en su corazón n esos momentos.

_Como quisiera que la guerra terminara ya y poder estar así cuando yo quisiera. _

Acercó la palma de su mano a la mejilla blanca de la chica. Era suave.

_Nunca antes la había acariciado. _

Se arrepintió no haberlo hecho, el contacto entre ambas pieles era tan cálido. Era como si ese momento no fuera a terminar nunca. Eran él y ella y nada más importaba.

Se acomodó en la cama, muy cerca de Rinoa. Sentía la respiración de la chica contra su cara, no le molestaba, era pausada y tranquilizadora. Así sabía que ella estaba ahí. Sus labios estaban muy cerca.

…_que bonitos. _

Algún día los besaría.

Cerró los ojos. Seguía sintiendo la respiración tibia contra su cara. Él también estaba muy cansado.

_Buenas noches. _


End file.
